


Hush

by needleyecandy



Series: Fucking February [47]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gags, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needleyecandy/pseuds/needleyecandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the moment Loki seduced Thor, they have been ravenous for each other. They'd like to do more, but, well... it's hard to keep things private when one of the parties involved happens to be the god of thunder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**XIII: Gags**

 

 

"Ssssh!" Loki hissed.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it," Thor panted a few moments later, once he could talk.

"Well, something is going to have to be changed. It is utterly exhausting to be constantly casting memory spells on everyone within earshot of you and your bellowing. You know perfectly well that if we get caught they'll send us back to the country to spend the summer with boring old Uncle Vili again, like when they found us trying to steal some apples. And if this is what you sound like just from a hand job..."

"I wouldn't bellow like that if you weren't so good," Thor said. A lazy grin was creeping across his face.

"Well, _that's_ not what's getting changed," Loki said, mollified.

 

"A gag. You really want me to wear a gag?" Thor asked.

Loki gave him that wide, innocent gaze that Thor always claimed didn't work on him and always did. "I just don't feel like I can give himself fully if I know I have to hold back some of my energy to make everyone forget everything they heard for the last two hours."

"Two hours, huh?" Thor said.

Loki smiled and batted his lashes. He'd been practicing that in the mirror for a solid week now and he was pretty sure he had it down. "Don't you want it to be perfect? _I_ do."

"Just so you know, I know perfectly well what you're doing," Thor told him.

"What am I doing?" Loki asked, all sweetness.

"You're - you're _looking_ at me, and I just want you to know that the only reason I'm going along with it is because I was going to anyway."

"So you'll wear it?"

"I will. I don't want to have to hold back, either."

And before Loki could say anything more Thor's hands were on him, big and a little clumsy because he was growing faster than he could adjust, the skin a little rougher every week that he trained with his new hammer. It was thrilling to watch Thor's body develop. It was ever better to _feel_ it, to run his fingers over the new muscles that tensed and flexed proudly beneath his fingers.

Thor had tried to put him off, pretending to be unaware and dodging all Loki's advances. He had tried so hard, and Loki used every second they were alone to flirt more and more outrageously until one night Thor had gone to his chambers only to find Loki naked in his bed, one hand wrapped around his cock and two fingers buried in his ass. _Think how much better this would be together, Thor,_ he had panted, and the last of Thor's restraint had shattered like glass blasted with the heat of Loki's desire.

They had spent the whole night together, kissing (messily), touching (desperately), thundering (Thor). Loki slipped away at dawn, exhausted and exhilarated.

That had been weeks ago and since then they had spent every moment they could find or steal alone together pressed skin to skin. "I don't know what phase this is, but I like it," their mother said when they abruptly quit fighting.

They started fighting again the following day to ward off suspicion. They felt sorry for her but it really was for the best.

It wasn't that they meant to take things slowly. It was simply that each new thing they tried proved so enchanting that they would spend weeks exploring every promise it held before they could tear themselves away for the next new thing. Just to touch, just to kiss... it all held such dizzying promise. And then came the night when Loki kissed his way lower and did not stop. Thor was already close, and the moment Loki laid a kiss to the tip of his cock he exploded with a shout so loud it shook the glass in its frames.

It was thrilling, to do such a thing to his brother. To know that just a kiss could do so much. It made him burn to know what else he could do. But not until he figured out what to do about the noise. He had started with his books, looking for enchantments that might cast a ward of silence around them. He found several, but they all required a long, even flow of seidr, and he didn’t trust himself to keep it constant while he was distracted by his brother’s body. So memory spells it was, until the day he found a chance to cover himself in the glamor of someone considerably older and sneak into the side streets from which the princes had been strictly forbidden.

He went into the first promising shop and strode briskly to the counter, hoping desperately that he wouldn’t knock things over with his newly long arms. “I need to silence my partner,” he said when the clerk greeted him and asked how she could be of service. She had shown him the selection of gags, pointing out which were best for comfort, which were best for muffling, and a most intriguing few that had other uses entirely. He had never thought about this, about holding Thor’s mouth open like that, ready to receive him… he shook his head. _You can always come back,_ he scolded himself.

“This one that you said is best for blocking noise. It’s not too uncomfortable?”

“As long as you keep them well distracted, they shouldn’t mind. And some people find them quite enjoyable.”

It was probably too much to hope that Thor would enjoy it, but _not minding_ was good enough. “I’ll take it,” he said.

The package she wrapped it in was small and discreet. It fit into the pocket of his cloak and sat there, an agreeable weight against his thigh as he stopped at the sweet shop and bought a bag of his favorites as a reward for a job well done. He still tasted of them when he kissed Thor before showing him what he had bought.

Thor grumbled a little at how it fit around his teeth, but once Loki got it buckled into place Thor gave a test roar and found it to be more than satisfactory. Their clothes became water and flowed away, pooling back into fabric at their feet. Loki's hands went everywhere as Thor tugged him towards the bed – Thor's bed, which was quietly becoming their bed, even if no one knew – and they fell together upon it.

"Lie back, brother. Let me do this," Loki said, pushing at Thor's chest.

Thor settled down, stretching luxuriously out across the sheets as Loki rose up over him. He quirked his eyebrow in question when Loki did nothing more than hover above him, staring down.

"I am admiring," Loki said. He ran one finger over the ball. "Thank you for this. We will both share in the benefit of it."

Thor couldn't smile, but the skin around his eyes crinkled pleasantly to show that he would be. He looked radiant, golden against the crimson of his bed linens, his lips so red and luscious. Loki kissed his way down Thor's face, nuzzling at his throat and nibbling at the taut buds on his chest, toying with the small patch of hair that was beginning to grow between them.

The gag worked well. Every inch of Thor was _alive_ with motion, shifting about beneath Loki's touch, following after his lips when they moved away, but Loki could hear nothing but the soft creak of bedsprings. What peace of mind it offered when he lowered his head to Thor's cock and ran the tip of his tongue right through the slit. Thor's hips rolled up, chasing more, and Loki parted his lips and gave it to him.

It felt strange at first, so thick and heavy on his tongue, but it tasted of salt and clean skin, and the still-downy hair at the base smelled of soft musk and green grapes, and he decided he liked it. Even were those things not so pleasant, Thor's muted moans and desperate writhing and grasping hands would have been enough to make him enjoy this.

He was able to get about half of it into his mouth before he choked and backed up, running long licks up the shaft while he took a few deep breaths to calm down. The next time he slid down he was careful to stop just short, and that was where he gave his first tentative suck.

Thor's whole body went tense, his head thrown back. He was breathing hard through his nose. Loki tried it again, more confidently. Thor reached for him, twining his fingers between Loki's and squeezing his hands. Loki squeezed back and tried bobbing his head a few times, mimicking how Thor liked to be touched. It turned out that Thor liked it even better with Loki's mouth. He nodded his head frantically, _yes, yes_ and Loki tried sucking while sliding up and down.

It was getting easier to take more, each time sliding down just the tiniest bit farther but it soon added up. His mouth grew bitter and salty, but he found he didn't mind, not with how Thor was responding to everything he did, shaking and pleading, soft little _mmm_ s escaping the gag.

Loki had not imagined how much he would enjoy doing this. It was fun to make Thor come, of course, but this was more than that. Even unable to make much sound, it was so clear how deeply Thor was affected by what he was doing, and his own body responded. He shuffled up onto his knees and gave one of Thor's hands a squeeze before guiding it to his own cock.

Thor began stroking it, copying Loki's speed so that they were moving as one, and he felt that familiar tension coiling up in his belly, twisting tighter and tighter, and he sucked harder and harder and he wanted everything, wanted Thor to spill in his mouth just as Thor made him spill.

He got his wish. Thor's cock seemed to swell and suddenly he was jerking and Loki sputtered as jets of cum hit the back of his throat, hot and demanding, and his own cry was half drowned by it when he fell after Thor, shaking and moaning and still somehow sucking until they were done.

"You were loud. You're still going to have to do the memory spell," Thor said the moment he took the gag off.

"No point with that until we're done," Loki pointed out, kissing his way back up Thor's chest.


End file.
